


From One Point Six to Twenty Five

by yourstruly



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Crossover, Humor, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourstruly/pseuds/yourstruly
Summary: Our green-thumbed Resident Representative Jack Robinson took a personal challenge.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	From One Point Six to Twenty Five

**Author's Note:**

> Timmy and Tommy run a shop on daytime and a diner at night.

**Nook’s Diner, a little before 7:00 pm**

* * *

The bell on top of the door rang, signaling a customer.

“Hi, Jack!” greeted Timmy.

Jack nodded and took a seat on the counter. Their island was small, but during dinner time, Nook’s Diner was always buzzing lively.

“Hi, Tommy!” said Jack to Tommy who approached him with a glass of water.

“Good evening, our ever diligent residence representative, Jack Robinson!” replied Tommy cheerily, putting the glass of water in front of Jack. “So, what’s for tonight?”

Jack glanced at the menu and said, “I think I have paella tonight.”

“Paella one, Tim!” Tommy relayed Jack’s order to Timmy.

“Got it!” said Timmy from the kitchen.

“You’re up for a treat tonight, Jack!” continued Tommy, “We have fresh shipment of tiger prawns and mussels this morning. Gulliver and C. J. scored it big this time!” said Tommy before he went to Celeste’s table to take her order.

Jack hummed in agreement. He sipped the water and looked around the diner. From his seat he could see that Redd, Pascal, and Sahara were among the diner’s tonight customers.

Around ten minutes later, Timmy came out from the kitchen with a paella.

“Here you go, enjoy your dinner!” he set the plate of paella in front of Jack.

An absolutely delicious looking paella with generous amount of mussels and considerably large prawns was served in front of Jack.

“Thanks!” he then started eating.

“God job today as usual, Jack! How was your day?”

Jack sighed, there was a hint of disappointment in his tone.

“Still no luck today,” he ended the sentence with another sigh.

Tommy and Timmy shared a look. 

The brothers knew exactly what Jack was referring to. On their small island, there was no one better in handling trees and flowers than Jack. He was very proud of his capability to maintain all the greeneries on the island to its best possibility.

“The rare rose, huh?” supplied Timmy.

It was not until a little bit more than halfway through the meal before Jack started speaking again.

“Every morning, every single morning, I wake up, put up my gardening apron and boots, head to the garden and NIL, not even a sliver of blue...,” Jack’s hand was now covering his face. “Not even a single new bud lately...,” frustration was evidence in his voice.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Jack,” replied Timmy.

“Although I water them religiously every single day!” 

No one ever questions the fact that Jack was very good with flowers, thorny roses included. This year, from early spring to be exact, he has taken keen interest in crossbreeding flowers. 

It started with Leif, their globe trotting seeds and saplings seller. Leif was the one who introduced Jack to the story of the rare blue roses. “The success rate is very low hence the rarity!” claimed Leif. 

But Jack decided to take it as a personal challenge. He would love to see it through with his own eyes, blue roses blooming in his garden.

“Better not start with it, no one, and I cannot stress it enough, no one has the exact knowledge of how long, how many months or even years of hard work it would take to sprout one!” advised Leif before he left on his regular traverse to another island a week later.

“It hasn’t shown any promising outcome at all,” added Jack.

“How long again since you’ve started?” asked Tommy.

“Six months! I’ve researched many methods and I think I have tried everything! I called Nook for ideas and he referred me to a researcher friend of him, Blather. I even borrowed ‘A Complete Guidebook: Flower Crossing, New Horizon’ book on flower genetics and crossbreeding from his collections! Still nothing!” he said exasperated.

He shook his head and finished the rest of his dinner quietly.

“Thanks for the delicious paella, Timmy, Tommy! Send Gulliver and C. J. my thanks next time you see them. Have a good night, you two!” with that he exited the diner and headed home.

“I really hope he will get the blue rose in the end,” said Tommy to Timmy. 

“I’m quite sure that he wouldn’t stop until he succeeds the crossbreeding method. But the thing is, it’s been half a year, Tommy. It surely isn’t good to anyone mental health, don’t you think?”

“He shouldn’t focus too much on the day count. Leif already made the point clear that the chance is extremely low. I think the best thing to do is just stick to the routine. It would bear a result... one day. I believe one day he will breed that blue rose,” stated Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out of nowhere.  
> We know how much Jack loves tending his roses. We know how frustrating it is to get blue roses.  
> I tried my best infusing the right amount of references into this and I hope it’s enough for everyone. It’s cheesy I know, but still hoping all of you love all that cheeses!


End file.
